Never Ending Spring
by Genesis-Echo
Summary: Hime Suwabe has always been talented and smart, but she's never really enjoyed anything. After a certain event she is introduced to basketball, although she has a twin brother that is rather obsessed with it she has never really thought about the sport. Now she wants to know more, and well maybe this is Seirin's chance at getting a Manager. Possibly A Romance, not sure though
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, as well as Hijiri & Hime Suwabe (these are my two new characters btw).

Okay i got rid of chapter two, and well chapter one is longer (i also changed some things kept some things the same), i hope this is better... O3O i'm still working on my skills... :P

* * *

_Tuesday, dance lessons, than my French tutor is coming over, but I also I need to fit in homework…unless my tutor lets be work on regular homework… _

Hime Suwabe sighed as she sat in her seat near the window. The teacher was droning on the lesson, mostly repeating himself or reading straight from the textbook. She was holding on to her personal calendar, it helped her stay on track.

_Maybe I should stop taking dance lessons, it's not even fun anymore._

She thought with a depressed thought. She wasn't bad, but she wasn't good which made it hard for her to stay motivated. She glanced to the front of the room, the teacher had his back to the class. She glanced around as best she could with a middle seat at the rest of the class, almost everyone had stopped listening to the teacher, though some struggled to continue to listen.

A loud snore interrupted all whispering as well as the teacher. Everyone turned to the back of the room.

Taiga Kagami had to been the tallest freshman, he sat bad head swaying mouth wide open. Most students laughed, this wasn't the first time for him to have fallen asleep during class.

"Kagami-San!" The teacher snapped approaching his desk. Hime suppressed a chuckle when the teenage boy slammed his hand down on the teacher's balding head.

"Huh?" Kagami said suddenly waking up.

The teacher nearly lost it, "Please see me after class." He bit off with minimum control.

Kagami grumbled out an apology and looked behind him with a bitter look. Hime followed his gaze, and was surprised. She had thought Tetsuya Kuroko had been absent today. Maybe it was because Kagami was so huge that he drove all attention to himself, but Hime found it frightening how the blue haired boy was barely noticeable at times.

She looked to her personal calendar.

_Why do they put so much effort in basketball that they sleep during class? Their grades will only drop. Hmmm now that I think about it Hijiri is also a basketball fanatic._

Hime was a top student in their grade, mostly because she put a lot of effort and had a different tutor every day to help her with the subjects she struggled in. Most of it had just come out of habit after her parents had set her up.

She sighed again, writing a side note to talk to her parents about canceling her dance lessons. After five years of it and thinking of quitting she didn't really have any regrets other than that she wished she had something else to take up her time. Since she started high school with a tight schedule she didn't make any friends.

Hime had the appearance of a foreigner, so at the beginning of the year many approached her, but she had brushed them off not really meaning to. Both of her parents were half Japanese, so she inherited her parents blue eyes and blond hair, as had her twin brother. Unlike her family Hime was short and small. She had little hope of growing any taller now that she was in high school.

"That will be all for today," The teacher declared with a sharp glare towards Kagami, "Come to my office after class Kagami, and everyone don't forget to study for tomorrow's test."

Hime stiffened, and picked up her pen. _Right I almost forgot about tomorrow's test._ She thought as she quickly wrote it in for tomorrow.

With that class dismissed, and a minute left till school was over people started to get ready to go home or leave for club activities. Hime stood, stuffing her things into her bag, but being neat about it.

"You dropped this," Someone said from behind her.

Hime turned without looking, holding out her hand, "Thank you," She said. A pale hand placed one of her pencils on her hand. She looked up meeting pale blue eyes. She blinked in surprise at Kuroko.

"You're welcome," He said his tone indifferent as he walked back to his desk, to pick up his bag.

Hime glanced around the room, but no one had noticed.

"You should really go to his office Kagami, or you'll only get into more trouble." She heard Kuroko say as he left with Kagami.

She stared after the two, curious and surprised.

A few seconds passed and everyone was clearing out of the classroom, with only a few people staying behind for cleaning duty. Hime was slow in pursuit, she wondering if she would have to come up with a valid reason to drop her dance lessons. If she spoke with her father he would just okay it, but her mother maybe she would want that reason.

"Excuse me," Said a light, rushed tone, belonging to the body that suddenly blocked her path out of the classroom. She looked up surprised once again to see Kuroko. However something was different, but she could place it.

"Yes?" She said trying her best not to stare.

"Eh, did you…" He glanced over her head at the classroom, "Do you know if Tetsu-er, Kuroko left for the basketball club?"

Hime noticed he was wearing a different uniform, so possibly his brother, "Probably." Hime replied with a small shrug.

The bow sighed, slouching, but still not moving out of the way. "What a bummer," He murmured, "Well thanks anyways." He held up his hand in a small wave as he started to jog down the hall.

Definitely a relative, Hime thought as he was hard to locate in the diminishing crowd even if he was the only one running.

* * *

_Wednesday, I don't have anything till late afternoon with my math tutor… So I can go to the library-_

"Suwabe-san," The teacher's voice interrupted Hime's review of the day. She looked from the window to the teacher, waiting. "Have you finished your test?" Hime looked down at the desk table; she had flipped the sheet over so no one could cheat off of her.

"Yes, are we supposed to turn it in to you?" She asked, she shouldn't have been the only one finished by now, maybe he chose to pick on her because she was so obliviously staring out the window.

"Ah, yes I thought I mentioned at the beginning of class." The teacher said with a scowl looking down at his empty podium. He hadn't said anything.

Hime suppressed an annoyed sigh and started up to the front row. She handed the teacher the test, and headed back, a few others hesitantly went up to turn in their tests.

Class ended in silence, and almost as yesterday the only students that stayed behind had cleaning duty. Hime made her way to the school library, she spent most of her lunch time here after she finished eating in the classroom, so she was familiar with the librarian.

"Ah Suwabe-san," The Librarian greeted Hime with a smile. "Could you help me? None of my assistants are here, and Aida-san the basketball coach asked for these records. Could you bring them to her? She should be in the gym if not the basketball club room."

Before Hime could think of saying now the Librarian pushed the books onto Hime, and turned her towards the door.

"Thank you so much dear."

The books were fairly heavy, causing Hime to wonder what the library could have that the basketball team could want. Didn't the basketball team and school start about last year?

Since the basketball club was a bit closer than the gym, Hime decided to check there first. She was a bit disappointed to find the room empty. So she ended up heading towards the gym. As she approached she was greeted with the squeak of shoes and the repetitive thud of the basketball.

"Pardon me, Aida-sempai." Hime said approaching Riko Aida. She was standing off to the side watching the club members run back and forth.

She glanced to the side at Hime, than did a double take. "Ah, yes, sorry what do you need?"

Hime blinked, glancing down at the books, "Um, you asked for these from the library?"

"Oh, thanks, just set them down wherever," The second year said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Hime turned, staring at the ground, than scanned the area for a bench. The bleachers weren't set out. She glanced back at Riko.

"Actually, could you just set them in the basketball club?"

Hime let an annoyed sigh slip as she turned.

"What out!" Someone shouted out, as another shouted, "Heads up!"

Hime looked up and towards the court just in time to see the basketball before it smacked her in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, as well as Hijiri & Hime Suwabe (these are my two new characters btw).

* * *

Hime popped back up, lifting a hand to her nose. Her eyes started sting with tears, pulling back her hand blinking back the tears to look she felt only shock. _Blood_. Her nose was bleeding, lightly but still enough to freak her out.

"I'm so sorry!" The second year boy quickly apologized as he ran up to Hime. Kagami close at his heels, the two had been the cause of her recent injury.

"Are you alright?" Riko asked approaching just as quickly as the two.

Hime scowled, "No," She put her hand back to her nose, testing it out.

"I'll take you to the nurse's office." Kagami declared helping Hime to her feet. She nearly stumbled with the sudden force of it. Hime waved her other hand at the small group surrounding her; it seemed to be growing as the rest of the club grew curious of the situation.

"I'll be fine on my own," She muttered turning back towards the doors, they could take care of the books she dropped… She jerked to a sudden stop, surprised when Kuroko blocked her path. When did he get there?

The basketball couldn't help but awe at the fact that someone was actually shorter than Kuroko, their awe was unspoken.

"I'll take you," Kuroko offered with a glance towards Kagami and his senpai, "Koganei-senpai and Kagami should practice their control." His voice was even monotone when speaking down to his club mates.

The second year gave a sheepish look, Kagami glared down at Kuroko.

"I said that I'm fine on my own," Hime protested, however she was starting to feel a bit faint. Was it from her new pounding headache or the thought of blood?

She took a few wobbly steps, trying to prove that she would be fine. Without realizing it she had put a hand on Kuroko's arm, and just as quickly she pulled her arm away.

"I'm fine!" She insisted, turning away while she and Kuroko left the gym.

He steadied her time to time as they walked, and she silently brooded over the unwanted help. At least no one really noticed Kuroko, and the few people that was still at school and passed, asked if she would be alright.

The nurse wasn't in; of course that was always the story.

"I'll be fine, you can head back now." Hime said glancing at Kuroko as she sat on a stool holding a few paper towels to her nose.

He stared at her. He was eerily like a ghost it sent chills down Hime's spine, but then again it interested her. How did he escape notice? Even when she knew he had to be there.

Kuroko bowed, "Then I will be going, please take care." He said before leaving.

_He'd be pretty attractive if he had more personality… _Hime thought than blushed at the thought.

"Well I see you're alright," Kagami said as Hime entered the classroom. She was dead tired, math was her weakest subject so she always spent more time on it even after her tutor had to leave. She also wasn't a morning person.

She looked up at Kagami, craning her neck back to do so. "It was just a small nosebleed." She stated moving towards her desk. He was so tall she often felt that if he tripped he would crush her, maybe it was from all the experiences with her brother.

"As an apology would you eat lunch with us?" Kagami and Hime both jumped at the suddenness of Kuroko's voice.

_This hasn't happened in a while…_ Kagami thought while Hime put a hand to her chest and took a calming breath.

Hime looked between the two boys, they were a strange duo. Kagami was abnormally tall, with menacing red eyes, and red hair, while Kuroko was somewhat short compared to most boys their age, however Hime couldn't really say much about height due to her own lack of, with light blue hair and matching eyes. Hime would only add to the oddity by being with them.

She slowly shook her head, "There is no need to apologize, it was only a slip up…" She glanced towards Kagami, who suddenly avoided her stare.

"It is only lunch, it's not like we're asking you out on a date." Kagami muttered, Hime turned a bright red turning her back to the two. _Was this supposed to be part of his apology?_

"I will give you my answer during lunch." She snapped as the teacher entered the class and demanded everyone to settle down and that class would begin.

"Suwabe-san, "Kuroko interrupted Hime as she set her lunch on her desk. She grimaced, nearly forgetting about the morning.

"I suppose I can eat today's meal with you…" She mumbled with a glare back towards Kagami.

He seemed impatient for some reason.

"Great, now let's go before all the bread gets sold out." Kagami stated pulling the two along. Hime barely had time to grab her lunch as she scrambled to her feet to follow.

Kuroko managed to buy his own simple lunch long before Kagami pushed his way through. Hime held onto her lunch for dear life, everyone looked simply mad as they fought to get to the counter to order their food.

"Is it always like this?" She gaped, mostly to herself.

"Alright, everyone is waiting for us at the roof," Kagami said with a grin, he had an arm load of different types of bread. Enough to feed a basketball team, Hime would've suspected however she knew about Kagami's habit of eating large amounts of food.

The whole basketball club was there, at least Hime thought, she wasn't sure how many members there really was in the club. Kagami and Kuroko settled in a space in the circle saved for them. There was enough room between Kagami and a tall second year who ate silently, watching the others with a drowsy look.

Hime kneeled, feeling a bit awkward from the surprised stares.

"Ah, sorry about yesterday," The cat faced second year apologized, Koganei was it? He sat across from Hime, in between two other second years, one with glasses the other with sharp grey eyes, the second year with glasses also sat by the coach.

Hime couldn't help but overlook everyone's poor meals, everyone was bought.

"If you all are in a sport, shouldn't you be eating healthy meals? Not just meals to fill you?" She speculated, the crabs might be good, but they weren't getting all the nutrients they needed. Hime revealed her meal as she spoke, a light blush coloring her cheeks. She had every food group in her balanced meal. She was still used to making a lunch for the her that practiced dance after school.

"That's a great idea, I'll make a lunch for everyone." Riko said with a cheery smile.

All the guys paled, "Please don't." Kagami muttered, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"So do you like any sweets Suwabe-san?" Koganei asked holding up an individually wrapped cake.

Hime stared at it with strong distaste, "No, I actually hate sweets." Just because she was small didn't mean she liked candy.

"What are you? A health fanatic?" Kagami asked with a glance.

"Health fanaticism..." The second year with grey eyes next to Koganei muttered tapping his chin.

Hime ignored the second year, what was he getting at? She shrugged, "I just don't understand. It's important to have a healthy diet, especially for active teens. As you can see I have correctly proportioned my meal for an active teenage female."

Yep, definitely a health fanatic, Kagami thought taking a huge bite out of his sub sandwich.

"A healthy fantasy," The second year said holding out his index finger, before writing on a note pad.

_What?_ Hime thought mid bite as she stared at the strange boy.

"How many hours of sleep do you get per night?" Kagami suddenly asked.

"…Eight," She replied staring at him warily, momentarily forgetting the strange second year. _What was he trying to get at?_

"How many hours do you exercise daily?"

"About thirty to sixty minutes…"

"Do all your meals look like that?"

Hime's cheek turned a bright red, "There nothing wrong with being healthy!" She snapped taking a bite of her meal while turning from Kagami in her anger.

* * *

err so sorry for the late update... i rewrote what i had... but it was unfinished... and i couldn't finish until now since i burnt my hand . and well the end of this chapter x.x please forgive me! I know it's a poor excuse but my hand it still in the process of healing so my writings have been kind of put on hold but i hoped you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Takashi Kuroko, he is my OC, as well as Hijiri & Hime Suwabe (these are my two new characters btw).

* * *

"Hijiri…" Hime said into the phone receiver, "You can stop laughing any moment now." She was getting very irritated with her twin brother, and really regretted telling him about the past few days and its events.

"Ahaha, I can't believe you got smacked in the face." His voice declared, his deep voice slightly altered by the phone.

Hime sighed; she sat in the family room alone. She was nearly alone in the house, only the family dog, Miru, kept her company. However the old retriever was sleeping as it always did. Her parents were out working.

"Well, I've got to go, I call you Saturday sis."

Hime frowned, knowing he couldn't see her, "Right… Bye then, don't forget to do your homework."

He laughed before hanging up the phone. Hime clicked the end button on her cell phone, staring at the screen until it decided to dim. She shut it then, and set it on the cushion beside her. Her brother was studying abroad, mostly for basketball and not so much for actual studies. He had insisted on it, and because it would look good on a college application their parents had agreed.

"Ready for a walk Miru?" Hime asked the old dog, she was thinking about a light jog for exercise. The dog perked up its ears, recognizing the word to be a good thing to get excited about.

Although it was fairly dark out it didn't intimidate Hime, if that was a good or bad was in question. She took Miru to the nearest park, it held many memories when she and the dog had been younger. She and Hijiri had often played here under their parents watchful eyes.

In the caged basketball court she noticed a tall man shooting hoops. Her head lightened with joy but she quickly remembered Hijiri wasn't in Japan. With a disappointed sigh she walked to the basketball courts and was rather surprised at who she say.

"Kagami-san?" She asked lifting a hand to the fence, Miru was sniffing towards Kagami, trying to catch his scent.

"Suwabe-san, Hello," Hime jerked to see Kuroko was also with Kagami.

"Hi…" Hime said a bit flustered, Miru seemed just as startled to notice the boy. "So you guys play even after practice?" Hime asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, we have a game tomorrow so practice was a bit light today." Kagami said shooting the ball, it bounced off however he quickly retrieved it and forced the basketball in the hoop.

Hime trailed inside the fenced area, letting Miru's leash go. The dog went right up to Kuroko and started sniffing the boy's shoes. Hime couldn't help but smile, Miru was such a cautious dog.

"If you have a game shouldn't you both be resting?"

Kagami sighed, walking towards the free through line, lazily bouncing the basketball at his side, "Are you going to lecture us every time we see each other?"

Hime's face reddened, "No, I was pointing out, your Coach obviously made practice light so you guys don't overwork yourselves before a match."

Kagami laughed at her. Hime glanced towards Kuroko, his attention was on Miru.

"Maybe you're just a bit full of yourselves…" Hime muttered smacking the basketball out of Kagami's hand as she rushed forward. She caught the ball, a bit proud of her self that she had, and jumped up for a shot.

Kagami's large hand prevented the ball from even going a forth of the way. "I think you're underestimating us." He grumbled.

"Hardly I'm worth the challenge." Hime nearly spat, "I'm sure with the attitude you currently have, you will lose. She whistled, "Let's go home Miru," She called heading out.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, "I really don't like her…" He muttered watching the dog watch Kuroko with a longing look as it left. He was glad the dog was leaving, he hated dogs.

"Suwabe-san would you like to watch today's game?" Riko asked with a polite grin.

"Uh…" Hime started at the second year a bit uncertain, "I don't know…"

"We're going against Shinkyo High, I'm sure it'll be an exciting match." She said, doing her best to convince Hime, however Hime had never heard of Shinkyo High.

"It'll be the start of the preliminaries," Junpei Hyuuga stated, he was the team's captain and the second year with glasses. "We could use all the support we can get.'

Hime fidgeted, glancing around, glad that Kagami and Kuroko weren't around, "I'll…try and get there… but I can't promise anything."

"That'd be great!" Riko beamed, "I'm sure it'll mean a lot!"

Hime sighed as she watched them leave. _Why would if matter if she went or not?_

She was shocked. Seirin was an amazing team, but they still could've done better. As for Shinkyo, it seemed the only really relied on the giant exchange student they recruited. She was so captivated by the game that when the last minute buzzer called an end to the game she happened to realize that she had stayed the whole game. She rushed off quickly, she had to make dinner, it was one of the few nights her parents were actually going to be home for the night.

* * *

A bit more of Hime's daily life i guess... lol sorry i kind of rushed through this, but well i don't really have an excuse. I hope you enjoyed reading it though!**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe, Hijiri Suwabe, and Takashi Kuroko (they are my oc's)

* * *

"What's in the bag Suwabe-san?" Kagami asked as he approached, Hime made sure to look around specially for Kuroko, but he wasn't around.

"It's nothing!" She snapped turning her head away from him.

Kagami shrugged, using his hand to cover a large yawn. Hime watched as Kagami slumped into his seat, he looked drained.

"Are you eating lunch up on the roof again?" Hime asked hovering by Kagami, although he was about her height sitting up. He glanced down at the back; no doubt he could smell the food Hime had cooked in the morning before she got ready for school.

Kagami fought off a smile, "Yeah, the whole team will be eating on the roof."

Hime turned towards her seat, and jerked back knocking into Kagami's desk. Kuroko was standing before her heading towards his own desk behind Kagami's. Hime's face turned a bright red.

"Good morning Suwabe-san," He greeted, his expression not revealing a single thought.

"Ah…eh good morning Kuroko-kun…" She said and slipped past the blue haired teen to sit in her desk.

"Suwabe-san," The sensei called as Hime was going up to the stairs towards the rooftop. She stopped and turned looking up at the bald teacher, "I just want to comment on how your grades are phenomenal, I'm sure if you keep up the good work you'll be able to do anything you set your mind to." He praised with a smile.

Hime bowed her head, "Thank you Sensei, I have very good tutors."

He laughed, "Well that's amazing, I'm sure you really don't need tutors. Well I'll be shocked if you don't rank top of your class on the next exam." With a few words of farewell the teacher left.

"Well a health fanatic and a nerd." Kagami said stepping beside Hime.

She glared up at him, "It's better than risking failure." She snapped, and Kagami grunted in displeasure.

They headed up the stairs, and as they reached the second floor they ran into the second years that were also on their way towards the rooftop.

"So what did you think of the game?" Riko asked Hime as she walked beside her.

Hime flushed, "It was…pretty cool." She admitted a bit hesitantly.

Riko laughed, "Yes, well be sure to congratulate everyone on their win." She glanced to the side at the guys who were listening in. Some had light blushes on their faces as they stared at Hime.

"…It was just one win, too much praise and it'll only get to their heads." Hime muttered looking down at the bag she held, "But I did bring some snacks…"

"Hime, would you like to be our clubs manager?" Riko asked suddenly as they finally reached the rooftop.

Hime looked up at the second year, surprised. Everyone that had been listening in also seemed just as surprised.

"Wait we don't need a manager and-" Kagami started to say however Riko elbowed the large freshmen in the gut silencing him.

Hime glanced at the group of boys, looking for Kuroko, "I don't know…"

"You won't have to do much; you'll just have to attend games with us and practices from time to time." Riko said leaving out other intentions she had for the girl.

"Aren't there other people more qualified?" She asked with a deep frown.

"No way! Hime you're the best out there!" Koganei said cheerfully, making sure to not say to much else he would also get an elbow to the gut.

"I'll have to talk it over with my parents…" Hime said looking up at Riko, "So I'll give you my reply tomorrow…"

"Should I really do it? I'm not really that good at basketball nor do I know much about it…" Hime said into the phone talking with her brother.

"Go for it! It'll be fun!" Hijiri urged with a laugh, "And you could fall in love with one of the team members."

Hime flushed, "Don't be stupid, I'm only a high school student I don't need to fall in love it will only be troublesome."

Hijiri burst into a fit of laughter, "Oh, so I take it you've already got a crush. Come on tell me, tell your big brother."

Hime felt like hanging the phone up and tossing it across her room, "I don't have anything to say, I don't have a crush on anyone. And you're only an hour older!" She snapped still red as a tomato.

Maybe she did have a crush, because a certain face did come to mind that caused her heart to quicken.

"Eh, well whatever… if you can't be honest with yourself that's your problem." His tone seemed mocking, "So I'll officially be coming back for summer break, so you can look forward to that."

"Yeah…I'll be counting down the days, bye… then."

"Goodbye my little love bird," He said and quickly hung up.

Hime snapped the phone shut in a burst of anger, however she was a bit depressed that she had to wait so long just to see her twin brother. At least it sounded like he was having fun…

* * *

omg guys thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story! ;3; currently i'm drawing Hime (though it's not all that good) and i've made a deviantart account dedicated to my anime fanfics that i do (so basically just Kuroko no Basket lol) Um i'll also i'll be posting the story up on DA but new chapters will be coming out aruond the same time i post here so yeah basically the only different will be my fanart lol oh yeah and my account is just Genesisecho (not really any change lol)

anyway i just want to say thanks again! and well i hope you look forward to chapter five! cuz i'm working on it~ :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe, Hijiri Suwabe, and Takashi Kuroko (they are my oc's)

* * *

"My parents said it's alright." Hime told Riko during lunch, they were having another game today. Hime was a bit nervous for them; however the team seemed so excited and ready for the match that their nerves didn't show. Hime had talked to her parents, it had been after her call with Hijiri, when her parents had called to inform her that they wouldn't make it home till late. They didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with her studies.

"That's great; I'll need you to fill this out then." Riko said she already had the application sheet ready.

"Ah, Riko-sempai," Hime said after taking the application, "Who are you guys playing today?"

"Oh, we're going against Jitsuzen high, I'm sure we'll and that we won't even have to put Kuroko in." She said with a pleased smile.

Hime stared down at the application, "Our basketball players are amazing…" She murmured.

Riko chuckled, "Be sure to turn that in to the office as soon as possible." With that Riko left to his classroom and Hime rushed to hers.

Kuroko and Kagami were eating with one another in silence, some of the classmates were speculating over Kagami's mound of food again. Hime got out a pen and filled out the required portions for the application sheet, Riko seemed to have marked most of what was necessary which made it simple.

The advisor for the basketball club looked…feeble and as if he would end up dead at any second.

"Eh…Sensei, I'd like to turn in my application for the basketball club…as the manager." Hime said holding out the form.

The man smiled and took the sheet, his hand was shaking causing the paper to rattle, "Good, good, have fun." He said nodding his head.

Hime bowed, "Thank you…Sensei."

_Why do they have such an old man as their advisor?_ She wondered as she stepped out of the office. The bell chimed making her rush to class.

The next two rounds were indeed easy wins, against Jitsuzen the score was 118 to 51, and their third round was against Kinga with the score of 92 to 71. As the fourth round neared Hime was excelling at the simple but irritating tasks of a manager.

Everyone was marveling at the large gymnasium as they stepped in.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Hime said as she rushed towards the group, unlike Riko she wasn't wearing her school uniform. She was wore white basketball shorts that were similar to Seirin's but slightly off and a simple grey t-shirt, her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

_So cute…_ majority of the males thought, even guys that were passing by.

"Its fine, we just got here." Riko said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But don't do it again."

Hime nodded her head and took her own look around the gym. She took out her cell phone and took a couple pictures.

"Hn what are you doing?" Koganei asked peering over Hime's shoulder.

"Oh, well I'm sending my twin brother some photos," She stated showing him the pictures of the gym and team.

_She's got a twin?_ The players thought in shock, and the image of a male version of Hime came to mind. Was it possible for a guy to be that short? Kagami glanced at Kuroko thinking, _well he is fairly short…it'd be interesting to see a guy shorter than him that's our age…_

"He's currently studying abroad," She tapped the phone to her mouth, "He really want to met everyone, he's a big basketball fanatic. He's really good to at least I'm sure he could beat you if you played against him…" She said with a light blush.

Kagami burst into a fit of laughter; he was unable to keep in it.

"What's so funny? She snapped slightly pouting.

Kagami rubbed at a tear from under his eye, "Nothing, nothing." He said doing his best to stifle his bubbling laughter.

The fourth round came to a smashing win of 108 to 41, the other team didn't even seem to have been trying.

"Whoa," Hime sighed out as Shuutoku entered the gym, they brought in a large crowd. Everyone seemed to be exclaiming over the school. It was for good reason as they were titled the 'king of the east' for their basketball.

"I'm going to go say hi to them," Kagami said with a dark grin.

"Yeah…ah! Wait!" The captain said realizing that he had unknowingly given the okay, but it was too late Kagami was already approaching the team.

Hime shook her head, "He's such an idiot. "She muttered and turned to Riko, "I'll be right back, I've got to go to the restroom."

Riko shrugged and Hime rushed off glancing as she saw Kagami start a conversation with a tall green haired megane.

"Ah!" She grunted as she ran into someone as she turned the corner towards the restrooms.

"Oh, sorry," The person quickly apologized steadying Hime on her feet before she could fall.

Hime stared at him in shock, "Oh Kuroko-kun, I thought you were with the team," She said with a blush.

"Uh…sorry I think you've mistaken me." The blue haired teen said with a smile, that was an oddity. She looked him over, he wasn't wearing his basketball jersey, instead he was wearing a school uniform that Hime didn't really recognize.

"Oh…you look a lot like this guy on… my… team, sorry." She said with a polite smile.

He laughed, "Yes, uh you probably mean Tetsuya, he's my younger cousin."

Hime was just in absolute shock they shared the same face but…this was just too strange. Although she hadn't really known Kuroko for that long she knew for sure that seeing normal expressions on him was just abnormal.

"Well be careful," He said with a wave, "and don't run into anyone else,"

Hime hesitantly nodded her head as she watched him go in the gym. "…Yeah…"

"So what exactly is the generation of miracles?" Hime asked as they settled on the bleaches to peek in at Shuutoku's game.

"What?"Everyone gaped at Hime.

Hime shrugged, "Well I don't know, I've just really started as a basketball manager…"

"Ah well…" Riko glanced to Kuroko, "Kuroko was part of this team in middle school. Their basketball team was the most elite, and had five players other than Kuroko with exceptional talent."

Hime watched the game below, the green haired megane seemed annoyingly confident.

"We had a practice game with one of them before, it was a challenge, but we managed to win…" Riko added the other nodded her heads.

Hime looked to Kuroko, "So you'll be able to beat the other teams with Generation of miracles?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Losing isn't really an option."

"On the last day we will be facing the two kings, Seihou and Shuutoku one after the other in our final round." Riko said as the group was heading back to their designed locker room.

The sudden new shocked everyone. "That's rough…" Hime muttered as she listened to the complaints.

Kagami gave a confident laugh, "Facing two strong opponents... this is like a dream come true."

"What? Kagami that isn't right!" One of the few freshmen, Furihata Kouki, exclaimed.

"There is no need to start talking tough, right Kuroko?" The other freshmen at Furihata's side, Kawahara Kouichi, nearly shouted turning towards Kuroko.

"Actually I'm a bit excited as well…" Kuroko admitted shocking the freshmen even more.

Hime laughed, purely amused. She wasn't sure if they could win, she had been purely amazed at Midorima Shintarou's accuracy.

_Generation of Miracles…_She wondered if they all were as shockingly talented as Midorima Shintarou, and Kuroko's own misdirection was a rare talent as well…

* * *

yosh! Thanks so much for the reviews ;3; it just pumps me up to write more chapters~ and i thank you for your support! it really means alot!

I ended up sneaking Takashi in here again lol and also the team's expectations of Hijiri xD which is going to be hilarious when they meet him! well yeah i kind of want to just skip to that but i will be paitent! I actually was a bit influenced by the manga more than usual (cuz i was doing my homework on the time period) hnnng so next chapter i'm gonna put some lovu~ into it lol it should be funny/interesting... :3 well see ya next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe, Hijiri Suwabe, and Takashi Kuroko (they are my oc's)

* * *

Hime let out a sigh of relief; they had made it to the semi finals. She stepped to the score board taking a picture and sending it to Hijiri. She left with the team towards the locker room, they all were tired and cramping up.

"It'd be nice if Hime-chan gave us some messages…" Koganei mused rubbing at his shoulder

Hime blushed,_ when had they started calling her by her first name? It had to be recently._

"Please don't speak of something so freely," She stated causing Koganei to jump in surprise.

"Ah sorry," He said with a wary smile.

"I brought some fruit, though. It'll be good for your overworked bodies." Hime said as they entered the locker room, she pulled a container of mixed fruit that she had diced herself.

"Ah, Hime-chan, don't you have to go home? It's getting late…" Riko reminded glancing at the clock.

Hime's eyes went to the clock and she froze. "…I'll be going then." She said quickly leaving the door.

"Is something wrong? She suddenly paled…" Kagami commented glancing down at the container of fruit she had left behind.

Hime was out of breath by the time she made it to her house. Both of her parents' cars were in the drive way, causing her to grimace. She was late. With a calm breath she stepped inside, her parents shoes were there as well as her tutors. Miru was lounging in the pathway, she acknowledged Hime with a lazy glance.

"I'm home, sorry I'm late." Hime announced slipping her shoes off.

"Come here, Hime. "Her father's voice replied.

Hime stepped into the living room; her mother was sitting next to her father. Her mother, Hana, was beautiful but then again she was a model. She had long golden hair, currently curled and styled, and sharp blue eyes. She was wearing an expensive dress. Hime's father, Hirata, had on a suit. He had light brown hair and grey blue eyes that demanded obedience.

Sitting across from Hime's parents was her tutor; she looked intimidated by her parents' tense gazes.

"Sorry, there were two basketball games in a row…" Hime apologized again bowing her head.

"I understand that you want to have fun, and that you have improved in your studies." Hirata stated taking a cup of team from the coffee table and taking a small sip, "But if you slack even the slightest you're grades will drop."

Hime straightened and glanced to her mother, "Yes, father…" Hime turned to her tutor and bowed, "I'm sorry Tsuchida-sensei for wasting your time."

The girl fought off a frown, "It's fine, let's just start with today's homework." The tutor stood and led Hime away.

"Sorry Riko-senpai, but I won't be able to help out today." Hime informed. They had just passed one another down the hall; Riko had Kagami and Kuroko carrying boxes for her.

"That's alright," She stated with a polite smile, though she was curious, "We were just going to watch some videos on out opponents' previous games."

"Yeah…well good luck with figuring out a strategy, sorry I won't be able to help out much." Hime said with a small bow, and headed back into the class room.

Kuroko and Kagami shared a look, before continuing onwards. Their cramps were making the boxes heavier than they really were…

"I can't stay for the second game…against Shuutoku," Hime told the team staring down at her feet. "I'm sorry…"

"Has everything been alright?" Riko asked putting a hand on Hime's shoulder.

The smaller girl looked up at her, she seemed surprised, "Ah yes, it's just…I have tutors and It's kind of troublesome if I'm constantly late…"

"What?" Kawahara exclaimed quickly adding, "You're in the top fifteen of our grade."

Hime shrugged, "That's because I have tutors…"

"Oh I get it you're in love with one of your tutors." Kagami suggested, Hime looked at him, really looked at him.

"Uh, I have female tutors, don't make such strange assumptions."

Kagami raised his hands, "Sorry." He muttered.

"Anyway let's go, we're going to make the other team wait if we stand around any longer."Hime stated as she left the locker room.

"Suwabe-san," Kuroko called out just seconds behind her. She jerked towards him, totally surprised by his appearance. Why was it that everyone was noticing him more? That didn't seem to be the case with Hime…

"Yes?" She asked doing her best not to blush and keep her thoughts calm.

"No one is going to hate you if you can't make it to a game. Everyone just might be a little disappointed." He assured his lips twitching towards a smile.

Hime turned a bright red; _it's nothing he's just trying to cheer me up_. Hime nodded her head, "Thanks…Be sure to win this game and the next one to." She said with a small smile.

"Yes!" Hime cheered jumping up as the buzzer called out Seirin's win. "We get to go to the next round!"

She nearly hugged Kagami but stopped herself just in time. _What the hell was I about to do?_ She thought turning to Riko. The coach looked as if she were about to cry with joy.

"You guys for sure better not lose the next match! If you do…I will think of a horrible punishment ten times worse than your practices!" Hime threatened as they made their way into the locker room.

Riko laughed, "Okay everyone put on your jackets so you stay warm, and be careful of cramps." From her bag she pulled out energy supplements, fruit, and amino acid tablets.

"I can still help out some," Hime said glancing at the clock, "Just for a bit though…"

"That's great." Riko said with a polite smile, "We'll be messaging your legs so take off your shoes."

Hime paled. _This is just so gross, they all are sweaty…_

"Hime, your cell phone is ringing." Koganei stated on his way out with Kuroko to the bathroom.

_I'm saved,_ she thought going to her bag. She glanced at Kagami, as the others had stated he was napping, it was a surprise her cell phone hadn't disturbed him.

"Hijiri?" Hime questioned as she answered the phone, "I thought you couldn't call today…"

Heads perked up; no doubt they were curious about Hime's supposed twin.

"Un, did I say that?" He laughed, and Hime nearly pulled the phone away in her sudden annoyance. "Well I my schedule cleared up suddenly. How are the basketball matches on your end?"

Hime fought off a smile, "Well we one, so we have one match left till the end of the preliminaries…" She lifted her bag on one shoulder and turned to everyone, "I can't stay for the second match though…you know how dad and mom are…" She pulled the phone away from her face, "I'll be going now, like I said before be sure to win." She said as she left the locker room.

"Well you know I'm sure that if you talk to them about it, they'll understand." Hijiri replied, "It's not like you really need tutors, I'm sure all they do is watch you study on your own…" He laughed.

"…I'm not naturally smart like you, I need the tutors more than you think…but probably less than what mom and dad think…" Hime stated leaving the large building.

"That's why I'm telling you to talk to them about it!" Hijiri said as he sighed into the phone, "Alright, so anyway my b-ball team is making it big, I sent you some emails with pictures and stuff. I also mailed a box with some things I bought for you, mom, dad, oh and even Miru." He laughed.

Hime couldn't help but also laugh, "You bought something for the dog?"

"Yeah, so look forward to it! Ah, why does it seem whenever I call you I get called away? Er well I'll call you in ten minutes? If not I'll have to call you again tomorrow or the next day…"

"Right, bye Hijiri." Hime said rolling her eyes.

* * *

okay so not as much love/romance that i originally planned o3o and well i kind of ended it at spur of the moment ;3; i know you all are looking forward to Hijiri and frankly so am i lol oh and i finally decided on Hiime's official height! prepare yourself to truely laugh! he height is 142 cm! (4 foot 8 inches) also you get a little preveiw of her parents (now they seem like high strung parents but they are actually very understanding and such. there just seems to me a communication problem?) you konw i don't know where Hime get's her shortness from... lololol maybe she'll have an unnatural growth sometime in her life? Oh random fact but her father is her mother's manager and basically that's their love story ;P kehehehehe so many plans~

well i've basically chatted enough ;P glad to here you guys enjoy it (from your reviews) thanks for the support :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe, Hijiri Suwabe, and Takashi Kuroko (they are my oc's)

* * *

Hime held onto her midterm test results, she was getting flustered at the idea of showing her results.

"There will be supplement classes for those who fail the term finals, it's on Saturday," Izuki stated with a cool expression as he waited for his underclassmen to realize the issue.

"Ah, Saturday is the final league!"

Hime stepped away from the group of shouting males.

"Right, so you can't go if your score is too low."

"Eh, I suppose that is a pretty big issue…" Hime muttered glancing in Kagami's direction, no one seemed to notice.

"That's why we're going to have a study group at the coach's," Hyuuga stated with a calculative stare.

Everyone turned to the coach, "It's just for studying…however," She said expression turning dark, "For those who don't do well on the test, I can guarantee something unpleasant."

Everyone subconsciously took a step away from her. Hime looked down at her top paper.

"So, let's see everyone's results," Riko said holding out her hand.

One by one she looked over everyone's results, until there were only three left, Kagami, Kuroko, and Hime.

"Alright first Kuroko's…" Riko said taking his test result from him, others passed around his papers.

"Whoa so normal."

"Yeah, no problem here,"

"Wow, Kuroko you're smart."

…_What?_ All club members turned to Kuroko who was staring at Kuroko in awe. Hime held a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"Kagami hand those over!" Riko snapped taking Kagami's tests away from him.

The shock was immense.

"WE knew you were an idiot, so we prepared ourselves, but…this is just too awful!" Riko exclaimed, Kagami glanced to the side scratching at his neck.

"Uh…well," He muttered.

"Wow I didn't know it was possible to score zero out of one hundred! Your score is so bad it's amazing," Koganei mused, Hime once again had to stifle her laughter.

"If you're going to laugh than laugh!" Kagami snapped at her. "You're looking down at me but you've been sweating over your test this whole time." He snatched away her papers.

"Eh…Kagami I think your forgetting…" Kuroko started to say as Kagami looked over Hime's papers and froze.

Everyone pulled the papers from him, to curious, especially over Kagami's reaction.

"Whoa! They are like polar opposites!" Koganei gapped.

Hime turned a deep red, "I don't like…showing my tests…" She muttered fidgeting were she stood.

"You scored ninety and up on almost everything, we defiantly don't have a problem here." Riko muttered returning Hime's papers. "We just need to focus on teaching Kagami…"

"…Will you guys be able to teach me?" Kagami asked snapping out of his state of shock.

"What?" Riko demanded punching Kagami in the stomach. "Are you looking down on us?"

"Coach ranked second in her class, while Koganei ranted fifty second, Izuki seventy first, Mitobe seventy forth, Tsuchida eighty first, and I one hundred and twelfth." Hyuuga revealed.

Hime glanced to Koganei. _That's rather surprising; I thought he would have the lowest score out of them all._

"Well I can help Kagami study," Hime said with a slight frown, "I have review books and notes…I don't really need to study all that much at Riko-senpai's house…"

"That'll be great, we can use those along with special tutors," Riko said with an uneasy smile.

It was the day of the test. Hime was glad for the study groups, not that she needed them but it was a break from her normal days with her tutors. Her parents didn't seem to mind at all that she was going to a study group instead. She was confident that by the end of the tests her ranking would definitely go up, however she wasn't so sure that Kagami would be able to make it…

At the next day, results were handed out. "How did you do Suwabe-san?" Kuroko asked as he approached her desk.

Hime smiled up at him. "I did awesome I ranked fourth. I made an agreement with my parents that if I got in the top ten then I wouldn't need tutors and so I could stay for later practices and games." She informed cheerily.

"We'll finally be able to start regular practices now." Kuroko stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's great that Kagami actually did so well on his test." Hime stated with a grin, "Though his methods…"

"I'm glad you guys won, but you shouldn't have pushed yourself too far," Hime said to Kagami as they stood on the sidelines while everyone practiced. He was sulking over the fact that the coach had ordered him to rest.

"Tch," He clicked his tongue, "I'm fine."

Hime rolled her eyes, "Kagami-kun." She said looking up at him, he looked down at her and was surprised by her intense stare, "Don't be rash."

Kagami watched her walk away towards Riko. _She's…just too strange. _He thought scratching the back of his head.

"Tomorrow we're doing pool training," Riko announced and looked towards Kagami, "So you don't need to come, just rest for the next two days. We're lucky that the final league isn't till two weeks."

"Pool training?" Hime glanced aside her cheeks reddening, "Uh…alright."

Kagami nearly forgot his annoyance as he grinned, "Are you conscious of your tiny body?" He teased.

Hime snapped her head towards his direction glaring, "I have no problem with being short!"

_She totally does…I think Kagami went on a taboo topic…_ Several thought as they stared at the two arguing, it seemed like they hadn't argued in a long while.

_She looks like a little sister…she's so cute._ The team thought as Hime entered from the locker room with Riko beside her. Hime was wearing a one piece swimsuit that was definitely made for kids. Hime glanced towards them, her blue eyes became a sharp glare and it also seemed Riko looked a bit annoyed.

"Alright let's start practice!" Riko snapped.

While the team went through special training by Riko's and the second years direction, Hime sat near the edge of the pool soaking her legs in as she watched the team. Around the time they reached twenty of the squats the team did, Hime dived into the water and started doing laps.

"Forty-nine, fifty!" The team shouted out in complete exhaustion as Hime made her forth lap.

"Alright everyone, one minute rest." Riko called out, smiling as she watched Hime make her way towards the team.

She grabbed onto the edge near Hyuuga and looked up in surprise at the visitor.

"You're training looks interesting," The woman mused, speaking to the captain.

Hyuuga looked up and sputtered in surprise, Hime felt somewhat annoyed. The girl was beautiful, tall with a curving well developed body…

"What's up captain…" Koganei asked as the team turned to look, and their expression clearly showed that they found this woman shockingly attractive.

Hime glanced towards Riko and was glad to see she was also equally annoyed.

"Excuse me," Riko called, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Hm, how should I introduce myself? Well…I'm Tetsu's girlfriend."

"Tetsu…?" Hyuuga asked looking around.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," She replied with a broad smile.

Hime let go of the poolside and let herself slowly sink. _He has a girlfriend? Wait no I don't care! It's not like I like him or something!_ Hime thought swimming back up to the surface.

Kuroko was just making his way out of the pool as were the others when the girl jumped to hug him, his head going towards her chest. Hime stared in utter shock.

_What is with this woman?_ She thought glancing at the others; they seemed more envious than anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Riko suddenly shouted upper cutting Hyuuga, sending him flying.

"You'll kill Hyuuga-san like that." The girl stated casually, everyone paused to look at her.

"You know my name?" Hyuuga asked as he sat up.

Hime got out of the pool and stood at Kuroko's side staring at her suspiciously.

"Of course," She said with a light chuckle, "The shooter who is reliable at crunch time, Hyuuga Junpei," She pointed towards Izuki, "The point guard with the eagle eye, Izuki Shun," She turned to Mitobe, "The silent workman hook shooter, Mitobe Rinnosuke," and she waved in Koganei and Tsuchida direction, "Koganei Shinji and Tsuchida Satoshi." The two looked depressed by the simple introductions. "And, B-cup Aida Riko."

"That's not funny!" Riko shouted, the girl turned to Hime.

"And…" Her smile widened, "Suwabe Hime, a-cup."

"My breast size is normal for my body type!" Hime shouted, "Do you want to fight boobs?"

Everyone stared in shock at Hime's rage.

Kuroko placed a hand on Hime's shoulder, "Aren't you in Aomine's school, Momoi-san?" he asked in a casual tone.

"I'm changing." Hime grumbled turning towards the locker room.

* * *

Ah~~ so i've decided to rewrite this (to improve it) because i kind of am getting sloppy and it's probably me but...it needs major improvement. probably becasue i'm trying to rush things . well don't worry cuz i'll still be writing further on this while i also rewrite it o3o and well i don't even know how long i should keep this going (the whole series? o.O lol) hmm... well ^.^ i kind of stopped this chapter abruptly...i'm running out of creative juice lol xP

thanks for reading/reviewing/enjoying? lol (i'm thinking of also just going a Hijiri special like him maybe in middle school going against the gen of mircales? yeah i think i'm gonna do that lol)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe, Hijiri Suwabe, and Takashi Kuroko (they are my oc's)

* * *

Hime sighed as stared up at the top of the chalk board, "Kagami-kun you can go on ahead, Riko-senpai will be angry that you're late for practice."

Kagami grunted, "It'll be fine, we're almost done anyway."

Hime glanced over at him, "Exactly why it should be fine if you go on ahead." She grabbed a nearby chair from a desk and pulled it the front of the classroom.

"I could get that you know." Kagami stated as he watched Hime climb up the chair so she was able to reach the top of the board.

"Just go on to practice!" Hime snapped flustered.

_You don't have to be nice so suddenly,_ Hime thought as she glanced towards Kagami.

"Alright," Kagami said with a tired sigh, "You've got to hurry to practice as well."

Hime climbed down from the chair, "Huh? I thought you knew. I won't be coming in today." She pushed the chair back as she spoke, Kagami was at the door listening. "There is this party that my family will be attending."

"A party? Isn't practice more important?" He asked with a scowl.

Hime looked at him, her expression saying 'are you serious', "Uh Kagami-kun, I'm just a manager, I don't actually get to practice. In fact all I do is toss you guys towels and water, clean your sweat stuff, and run errands for Riko-senpai."

Kagami fought off a smile, "Fine, but I was going to show off some since it'll be my first day back."

Hime rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "No one wants to see you show off."

Standing next to her father, Hime felt like a small child again although standing next to anyone as tall as her father caused Hime to feel small. Standing next to her mother, Hime couldn't help but feel average in appearance maybe even less. The three were making their way up the steps of the building where the party was being held. It was party for all models and workers of the company.

"You could probably get several jobs offer here, Hime." Hana said with a small smile, some people they passed turned their heads to stare.

_I really don't want to be stuck as a child model at my age._ Hime thought in silence.

The main hall where the party was being hosted seemed like a ballroom, there were people dancing as well as a table with food with a few people around conversing.

"Hime-chan," A cheery voice called Hime looked to her right. Kise Ryouta was waving towards her with a joyful expression on his face. The girls around him followed his gaze and at first they started to glare at Hime's mother but then noticed that the male model's attention was directed at Hime, and relaxed.

_I don't know whether to be annoyed that Ryou is calling for me or that the girls assume that I'm nothing…_ Hime thought forcing a smile as she left her parent's side.

"Hello Ryou," Hime greeted as Kise left the group of girls behind.

"Hime, it's been to long!" He exclaimed pulling Hime in a hug.

"…Apparently not long enough…" Hime mumbled, and Kise ignored it.

"How's Jiricchi doing?" Kise asked as he still clung onto Hime.

Hime pushed at Kise to let her go, "He's fine. Doesn't he send you emails?"

Kise finally released Hime, "Yeah, but he only sends two sentence emails, and it's usually about something he's eating." He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and showed Hime a message of Hijiri stuffing his face.

Hime laughed, "You should call him then, or send some pictures of yourself stuffing your face."

"Oh, I just remembered, I heard from Jiricchi you are the basketball manager for your school." He suddenly mentioned.

"Right…I forgot you play basketball huh, yeah the team is pretty amazing. We got into the finals, or something."

"Really? What school do you go to again?"

"So you know I'm a manager but you don't know what High school I go to? Gosh Ryou I know your high school." Hime folded her arms, putting on a hurt expression. "I thought we were friends…" She mumbled.

Kise gave a little panicked look to those around him, "But you never told me!"

Hime broke out into a smile, "Yeah, I go to Seirin."

"You go to to school with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi?" He asked, he seemed stunned by the information.

Hime cocked her head to the side, "You know Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah, we had a practice game before the preliminaries; also Kurokocchi and I went to the same middle school."

Now it was Hime's turn to be stunned, "So wait," Hime said holding up a hand, "Doesn't that make you one of those Generation of Miracles?"

Kise folded his arms, pouting, "Gosh Hime-chan I thought we were friends, and you don't even know about what I did in middle school."

Hime punched him in the side, "Shut up, Ryou, you know I was only focused on my dance lessons."

Kise rubbed his side, "We should hang out more, we used to spend every day together," He sniffled, "We don't even message each other."

Hime rolled her eyes, "Aren't you busy with basketball and modeling? Oh and my mom was complaining about that, you haven't been modeling much have you?"

Kise shrugged, "Well I've been focusing on basketball. I don't ever want to lose again."

"I was thinking," Hime said looking towards those dancing, "That I might start training myself for basketball…when I watch everyone play it makes me want to play…"

Kise patted her head, "Then that's when we'll hang out, call me whenever you're going to start training yourself."

Hime waved his hand away, "No way, I don't want your help."

* * *

omg i'm so sorry for the lack of update! ;3; it took me forever to just get the idea for this chapter and then i just up and stop it without anything but dialogue...

thanks for the reviews ;3; they're lovely! um i'm working on chapter nine kind of...i'm going through a serious writers block (i don't even know what to write anymore)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

* * *

Hime's stomach was doing flips; she was nervous enough that she was sent to fill the water bottles.

_I can't believe we're facing Touou first thing…from what I understand this isn't going to be an easy win._ She thought crouching in front of the sink as she tried to calm herself.

"Hi-chan." Hime jerked up and turned on her heels, Momoi Satsuki stood smiling at her, "Do you want any help?"

Hime glowered at the taller, curvy, girl, "No thank you," She declined curtly.

Momoi chuckled, "You don't need to worry, I'm not full of strange tricks."

"I'm not worried about that. It's my job, I'm doing it."

"Some help wouldn't hurt." Momoi urged taking a step towards Hime.

"From what I know, you are an analyst, and you know my name, so please when you think of my name, recall the fact that I am stubborn." Hime said with a strained smile.

"Noted," Momoi said, though she started to fill a waiting bottle. "I was wondering when is your brother returning to Japan? Do you know what school he will attend? Will it be Seirin?" She questioned, Hime went back to glaring at the woman, and she didn't like being interrogated.

"I don't know when he will return to Japan for the school year, but he will be returning for a short period of time during the summer." Hime switched to another bottle, "I don't know what school he will transfer to, but I know for certain that it will not be Seirin."

"Is that so? I have heard some impressive rumors about him, a talented power forward."

Hime scowled at the water, "I thought he was a center…" She muttered only just realizing she spoke aloud when Momoi replied.

"His position fluctuated a lot in middle school, but I suspect he has found his forte in America."

Hime glanced at her, "Do you think Hijiri would be able to go against the Generation of Miracles? Of course this also includes Kuroko and Kagami…"

"I don't know," Momoi replied honestly, "I wasn't able to gather that much information. What I found out was from a few interviews."

"Is American Basketball really amazing? From what I have seen…it seems pretty amazing on this side."

Momoi laughed, "You should watch a few American team's play, I'm sure you'll understand then…Ah I have to go. It has been nice talking to you H-chan."

"Un," Hime grunted in reply watching the pink haired girl walk away.

Hime spotted Kise standing near one of the few entrances in the stands, the blond haired model waved at Hime in greeting. Hime pretended not to see him.

"Are you alright Kuroko?" Hime asked, Kuroko was staring at the other team intently and Hime was surprised that Kuroko had actually heard her.

"I'm fine," He murmured. It was impossible to tell by expression if he really was alright or not, so Hime had no way to tell if he was lying.

Hime stood behind the benched players, she was just too anxious to sit down. The game had started and despite Touou's ace's absence Seirin stilled seemed to struggle. Then the coach suddenly pulled Kagami out.

Hime couldn't speak; her heart was in her throat as she came to know that, like the other benched players, Kagami's legs hadn't healed.

"Here Kagami-kun," Hime said offering his water to him. Kagami took it was he watched the court, and Riko started wrapping his feet.

Everything went downhill, Aomine arrived, and Kagami had to be pulled out once again because his legs got worse. No one gave up, everyone fought to the end, but in the end it was a crushing defeat. Hime stood by Kagami, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Cheer up Hime, we've still got three other chances to win." Koganei said as everyone was going along to the hospital to see how bad Kagami's wound was. Although he was depressed as the others, he was doing a good job at cheering everyone up.

Hime nodded her head, "R-right…"

"Man they were tough," He stated with a forced smile.

"I've got someone to meet, so call me when you learn anything…" Hime said rushing off before anyone could say a word.

_Does she not want to cry in front of us?_ Riko thought glancing at the girl's disappearing figure.

"Excuse me," Hime said as a tall man stood in front of her, blocking her path. The guy turned and looked down as she looked up. "Oh, you're that one guy from Shuutoku!" She blurted, as she recognized the green hair and glasses. He held a jack-in-the-box toy in his left hand.

He looked at her, not recognized her, however how could he? They never actually met.

"Um…ehh… Midorin Shiritani?" She tapped her chin.

"It's Midorima Shintarou," He corrected with a level stare.

"Oh...sorry, I'm Seirin's manager, Suwabe Hime." She offered her hand, "I wasn't at the game when Shuutoku and Seirin faced off though."

"Ah." He reply was short, as he wasn't sure what to respond with and shook her hand.

"Well, its nice meet you, I hope we can meet again. I'm in a hurry though, I'm meeting a friend." She said once again excusing herself and rushing ahead.

_Is she really my age?_ Midorima thought staring after her, she was so small.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, it was kind of crowded." Hime said with a forced smile.

"Don't sweat it, and you don't have to force yourself to smile. Your team just lost." His hand patted the top of her head.

"R-right…thanks." Hime said biting back tears, "I didn't think I'd get so emotional over losing like this…I mean I wasn't even playing."

"I'm surprised that you've taken to the sport so quickly." He said with a short laugh.

"Un…it's better than dancing, most definitely." Hime said with a slight smile. She looked up at the man, "So about my offer?"

"I'm still considering it." He patted her head once again, "Come on let's go."

* * *

. why did it take me so long just to write this?! . (maybe cuz i've been distracted with my kiseki no sedai babysitter story?) x3 who is this mysterious character? hn? what is this offer? find out next chapter~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe, Hijiri Suwabe, and Takashi Kuroko (they are my oc's)

* * *

"So how did the matches go?"

Hime's shooting posture faltered and she missed, "We lost…all of them…" She mumbled lazily retrieving the basketball. She also plucked the piece of chalk beside the basketball hoop and added an 'R' to the 'HO' that was already under her name. The name beside hers had yet been marked.

Hime looked at her companion, Uehara Yuuta, who was helping her train and learn the basics of basketball. Uehara had been a pro basketball player, up until his forced retirement. He wasn't a handsome man, but he was tall with an ideal body type of basketball. Uehara had dark black hair, his hair pinned back with bobby pins, revealing crystal green eyes.

"Aye, was that all because of the ruffian boy being out?" Uehara asked, however he knew how dependent the team had been on Kagami.

"…That and…well everyone did their best, it was just…everyone kind of took a toll after that game against Touou…" Hime said staring down at the basketball.

Uehara nodded his head, "Alright, alright; well you shouldn't get so down. Cheer your team up!" He smiled taking a step back and firing his basketball at the hoop. Hime groaned staring at the nearly impossible angle.

Hime peered over at Kagami and Kuroko. The two had been tough to approach, she didn't know what to say without being extremely awkward. As quickly as the class was dismissed Kagami was gone. Hime sighed and grabbed her things.

"Kuroko-kun," She called as she started to turn had to take a step back as she came face to face with Kuroko. "Er…do you want to go to practice together?" She asked with a strained smile.

"Sure," He replied slowly nodding his head, "Are you alright Suwabe-san?"

"Yeah…" Hime stated a bit hesitant in her reply, "I'm just kind of tired…"

_I've kind of been worrying about you and Kagami…and Uehara-san still hasn't given me an answer…oh right and I also need to talk to Riko-senpai…_ Hime stopped mid sigh and glanced at Kuroko. Although his stoic expression was almost always unreadable his performance in practice and class indicated something was wrong.

"Today I'll be helping out with practice, well the scrimmage games." Hime said awkwardly, glancing around the hallway, "I doubt I'll be help, but…" She shrugged, "I also brought some snacks afterwards."

Hime stepped into the gym, putting her hair up, she wore her gym clothes. Riko acknowledged Hime with a smile, and Hime walked over to her. Most of the team were doing regular stretches. Hyuuga was standing next to Riko, they were going over today's warm ups and intensive training.

"Eh…Riko-senpai, before we start can I talk to you?" Hime said fidgeting where she stood.

_So cute…_ Riko thought with a small nod of her head, "Yeah sure," She glanced at the Captain, and so did Hime.

"It doesn't matter if anyone listens in I guess…" Hime said chewing her bottom lip. "I just…uh…do you know any girls around the school that would be interested in playing basketball?"

Riko blinked, "Huh? Uh…um I dono…maybe…I could ask. Why?"

Hime glanced around, a few people were listening in, their curiosity peeked. "No reason really…at least not yet…" Hime waved her hand, "Just, uh forget about it."

"Over here!" Hime called slipping past Tsuchida, and held her hands out ready for a pass.

_She's surprisingly good…but…_ Riko thought as she watched on the sidelines.

As the ball was heading for Hime now, however Kuroko quickly intercepted sending the ball to an unsuspecting Izuki. The older teen fumbled with the pass and started towards the other side of the court.

Hime groaned and chased after her senpai. Izuki did a quick pass to Koganei escaping Hime and Hyuuga who had been right behind him. Hime ran up to the hoop, ready to take Koganei's rebound.

For a while the game continued back and forth and luckily Riko noticed Hime struggle to keep up and switched her out.

Everyone was starting to prepare to go home now, though they still were taking care of a few things.

Hime wheezed as she was dead tired, and seemed to be only one. The basketball team considered this a light day of training. _How did I get out of shape so quickly?_ Hime thought as stared at the court. She knew they had gone 'easy' on her because she was small and girl, only reminding her how much she still had to go.

"Hime can you bring this to the advisor in the office?" Riko asked holding out a few pieces of paper.

Hime silently nodded her head, still breathless.

Hime stepped into the office and spotted the elderly man, "Excuse me." She called approaching him, "Riko-senpai wanted me to give you this." She held out of the papers.

The older man looked up and smiled, "Right, thank you." He said in a weak raspy voice as he took the paper's and looked down at them. "Hm… training camp huh?"

Hime's eyebrows raised and she glanced over, reading glancing at the form. She hadn't even stared at it to see.

_Ah, summer training camp…well we still got some time but…Hijiri's coming for the summer._ Hime thought and excused herself. As she turned the corner she ran into someone. _Why does this keep happening? _She thought rubbing her nose.

"Sorry…" She said and looked up.

"Ah, no I'm sorry." The tall teen said with a polite smile. He held onto a bag of candies. He looked Hime over, "You must be Suwabe Hime-san." He stated surprising Hime.

"Uh…yes?" She glanced around the empty hallway.

"Hello, I'm Teppei Kiyoshi, I'll see you around." He said waving his hand as he walked away.

Hime stared after him, not sure what to think. His introduction had been short…

* * *

****omg i'm so late in my updates...but well should this really be a surprise?! and this chapter ;3; i'm sorry guys...gahhhh

okay so next chapter i'm skipping ahead! Hijiri is going to be in x3 and well hopefully some love can progress now lol i kind of haven't put number 2 in this at all ;3; sorry pup

geh, i can't really promise when i'll update again v.v i've been working on a few orginial stories lately and they've been taking up most of my writing time~ um...i kind of have a little more direction on where this story is going now (so please don't get to bored with this story ;3;)


	11. Chapter 11

Never Ending Spring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. I respect that and please keep in mind that I am not Fujimaki Tadatoshi so when I write his characters they will not come out the same.

I do own Hime Suwabe and Hijiri Suwabe (they are my oc's)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Hi-me-chan?" The Hijiri called out in a sing-song voice as he stepped into Seirin's gym. His arrival was supposed to be a complete surprise as he had left a few days earlier than he said he would. He had some major jet lag but the idea of surprising his twin sister had Hijiri wide awake.

He blinked at the near empty gym. There was only one person in the gym, shooting baskets.

"Pardon me." Hijiri stated as he approached an suspecting Hyuuga Junpei. "Yoohoo," Hijiri tapped Hyuuga's shoulder causing the captain to jump in surprise.

"Oi, what do you think…who are you?" He demanded scowling at Hijiri as he realized it wasn't someone he knew.

"I'm looking for Hime; I'm her twin brother Hi- Suwabe Hijiri." The tall blond replied simply, smiling down at Hyuuga.

Hyuuga blinked up at him, "You're kidding right?" Hyuuga could hardly believe that this guy, who was taller than Kagami, could possibly be Hime's twin brother.

"Nope, so uh, where's Hime?" He asked glancing around the practically empty gym. "Did you guys have practice today?"

"Er, everyone was sent home early, since tomorrow we'll be heading to training camp…" Hyuuga replied reluctantly.

Hijiri pouted, his posture slouching. "Ne, why did you go any do that?"

Hyuuga felt a bit skeptical and turned to the hoop, "Because everyone has to get up early…" He went to shoot the ball but was surprised as Hijiri quickly intercepted the shot, jumping high up in the air and smacking the basketball down.

He yawned, "How about a game of one on one since I'm here?"

Hyuuga glared at Hijiri, though he was surprised at the guy's impressive jump. It had seemed to be a high jump but Hijiri had really just stopped the basketball before it could even become out of reach. Had this guy read his movement? Hyuuga's frowned deepened.

"Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I'll be going now Riko-senpai." Hime called picking up her bag, the coach glanced up and flashed a smile.

"Ah, be careful…actually uh why don't you get Hyuuga to walk you home safely? It's getting dark out." Riko stated as they had been organizing their plans for the training camp.

Hime waved a hand out in front of her, "That's alright, I'll be fine. I'm just going to a nearby park, there's someone waiting for me there."

"Then you should at least let him escort you to the park," Riko insisted. "It'd be better for him then shooting hoops the entire time."

Hime laughed, "I'll go ask him then…" Hime stated leaving the club room. She hummed lightly as she reached the gym then stopped as she heard two pairs of shoes and it seemed Hyuuga was talking to someone. She poked her head in and her eyes widened in surprise. "Hijiri?"

Her twin brother looked from Hyuuga to Hime, his blue eyes sparkling. "Hime!" He cheered and Hyuuga took the chance to make the shot. "Ah, that's not fair!" Hijiri declared as the basketball landed and rolled in Hime's direction.

"What are you doing here Hijiri?" Hime demanded picking up the basketball.

Hijiri pouted, "I thought you'd be happier…" Hyuuga had his hands on his knees as he was practically out of breath. "Well I was playing one on one with this shooting guard guy, he's pretty good, better than a few players in America."

Hyuuga's eyes widened as he looked up at Hijiri, "You played in America?"

Hijiri looked to Hyuuga, "Ah, yeah…I went to nationals."

Hime's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "I thought you couldn't come home early because of nationals…"

Hijiri gave a sheepishly laugh taking the basketball from Hime, "Yeah, well we ended up getting fifth place," he glanced at Hyuuga, "A crushing loss. And so we got to go home early."

Hime punched Hijiri in the stomach, "You should've called me you bozo!"

"Ah, I wanted to surprise you though," Hijiri said dribbling the ball as he walked backwards out of Hime's range, "Plus this way I got to play with shooting guard-kun."

"It's Hyuuga Junpei…" Hyuuga muttered, he thought the two had completely forgotten him but Hijiri continuously kept bringing him into the conversation.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" Hime exclaimed glancing at the clock, "Excuse us Hyuuga-San, I'll see you tomorrow." Hime stated smacking the ball from Hijiri's hand and pulling him away. "Let's go Hijiri, you're really rude you know!" She scolded on their way out.

Hyuuga blinked at their retreating figures. "That was strange…" He stated.

"Where are we going Hime?" Hijiri asked as they reached the park, he stood outside the public bathrooms as Hime was inside getting changed.

"I thought I told you, I have someone teaching me basketball." Hime replied exiting the bathroom, she had changed from her school uniform to a t-shirt and shorts. She was starting to braid her hair.

"Hm? Well I can do that for you know can't I?" Hijiri leaned over staring his sister in the eye.

Hime frowned, "No way, you'd just make fun of me."

"Ah, Suwabe-san," Uehara's calm tone greeted the two from behind, "I almost didn't recognize you, who's this?"

The twins turned and Hijiri gaped, "Oh my god! You're Uehara Yuuta!" Hijiri exclaimed taking Uehara's hand and vigorously shook it, "I've always been a fan of yours! You plays were always so awesome; ah you were such an impressive player!"

Hime elbowed Hijiri in the side, "Hello Uehara-san, this is my twin brother I told you about, Hijiri…"

Uehara laughed, "Ah, thank you very much Hijiri-kun."

"I can't believe you're teaching my little sis how to play basketball," He glanced down at Hime, "How good are you? I thought you always were terrible at sports…but…" He glanced at Uehara, "Does my sister have some hidden talent for basketball?"

Uehara laughed again as Hime stomped on Hijiri's foot as she continued to elbow his side, "Shut up Hijiri!"

"Um, I can't really say anything about a hidden talent, but her skills are fairly impressive for a girl her size." Uehara stated with a smile in Hime's direction.

Hime flushed, "I'm not really that short…" She murmured.

Hijiri snorted, "Forever in denial…"

"You're not funny…Why did you come back again?" Hime grumbled.

"Ah, to tease you of course," Hijiri said with a grin.

"Hm, well shall we begin? Would you like to join us Hijiri?" Uehara stated adjusting the duffle bag at his side.

"Of course!' Hijiri exclaimed gleefully. Hime sighed reluctantly following.

"Riko-senpai would it be alright if my brother joined us for training camp?" Hime asked, the small freshmen looked extremely irritated as she stood in front of Riko as well as tired. It was fairly early in the morning, and there weren't very many people around yet.

"Uh…sure, I guess… as long as he doesn't mess around." Riko said blinking at Hime in surprise.

Hime nodded her head, "I'll make sure he behaves…"

"Where is he?" Riko asked glancing around the area.

"He'll be coming soon…" Hime muttered glancing to the side as she crossed her arms.

"There you are Hime! Why did you run off ahead!" A cheerful tone greeted from a distance. "Look it's Junpei-kun!" Hijiri appeared pointing to Seirin's captain, he looked way to energetic for it being morning.

Hime hid her face under her hand. "That's you twin brother?" Riko stated in complete shock taking in the size difference of Hyuuga and Hijiri.

"Yes…"

Hyuuga didn't seem the slightest bit amused of Hijiri.

"Who's he?" Everyone wondered as they stared at Hijiri, the whole basketball club was now here, some a little late. Hijiri beamed a bright smile at everyone.

"Hello," He greeted with a wave of his hand, "I'm H-Suwabe Hijiri, I'm Hime's older twin." Hime sighed as eyes went from her to Hijiri. Kagami burst into laughter, causing Hime to glare at him.

"What so funny Kagami-kun?" She demanded.

Hijiri looked from Hime to Kagami, "Oh…is this the guy you like?"

Hime's face turned a bright red and she turned to her brother, "I told you I didn't become the manager because I like someone on the team!" She shouted in her moment of rage.

"Hm?" Hijiri leaned down, resting his hands on his waist, "That's not what your blushing face is indicating."

Hime punched Hijiri's smug face, "Don't act like you know what's going on!" She snapped.

Hijiri put a hand on his reddening face, "That kind of hurt, Hime-chan…" He glanced at Kagami who was holding in his laughter, "Hm, maybe it's someone else, you look to stupid to be someone Hime would fall for."

Kagami quickly sobered and glared at Hijiri, "Do you want to go?"

"Where are we going?" Hijiri asked with a smug smile.

"Alright!" Riko shouted, "Let's go everyone!"

* * *

hahahaa i love Hijiri xD he reminds me of Teppei, so i can imagine the two getting along greatly~ o3o hmm~ i hope you like this short chapter lol and soon enough you'll find out what Hime has asked Uehara to do ;D i'm pretty sure you guys already have a couple theories LOL thanks a lot for reading!


	12. Update

Hello guys, it has been far too long! I deeply apologize, lately I've been working on my other original stories more than my fanfics. So due to the fact that I have the entire day plus weekend of nothing (save Sunday), I am going to be rewriting Never Ending Spring (due to the fact that I believe my writing has improved in some aspects). I also have a fanfic of Minori that I've been kind of working on and I hope to write a lot today (If I work hard enough perhaps the story will catch up). Again I'm sorry and I hope to update soon!


End file.
